


Time Of The Season

by AngelicEclair



Series: Final Girl [2]
Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV)
Genre: Bruce Campbell Characters, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicEclair/pseuds/AngelicEclair
Summary: The Reader has just moved to Elk Grove and meets a peculiar man by the name of Ash Williams. He sounds like bad news, but that only makes him more enticing.
Relationships: Ash Williams/Original Female Character(s), Ash Williams/You
Series: Final Girl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674658
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	Time Of The Season

**Author's Note:**

> Ash has referred to himself as 'Daddy' on the TV series, and it gave me an idea! This work doesn't contain heavy references to that kink, only use of 'Daddy' as a nickname. If that is something that makes you uncomfortable in any way, please do not proceed.

(Y/N) was a brand new resident of Elk Grove, Michigan - a place that many said was only good for leaving. But, she sat in the local diner, pretending the watered-down coffee was suave mocha and that her pancakes weren't cold in the middle from being carelessly popped in the microwave. Elk Grove was one of the few places she could afford to be on her own; she was going to make the best of it and prove all the naysayers wrong. It was high time to make her own decisions. 

Murky sunlight struggled through the smudged picture window and (Y/N) rolled a half-frozen blackberry through the maple walnut butter halfheartedly; anything to give her a reason to keep her eyes down at her plate and not to meet the smug stare of the man two booths in front of her.

When playing with her food had gone on too long to seem natural, (Y/N) feigned unawareness, she turned her attention outside, in the dew-laden grass, a mourning dove, or a turtledove, cooed. A harbinger of disaster or love, (Y/N) could not yet decide, especially not with the eyes dark as her coffee steaming into her skin. She cleared her throat and gripped her thigh as if to steady herself. Such attention made it nearly impossible to eat. Had she forgotten how to chew thoroughly?

From beneath her downcast lashes, she could detect the well-worn swagger of a perpetual fratboy as he finally strode over her direction. She looked up and smiled benignantly. He looked like someone's dad who coached PE and still said words like "tubular," much to his kids' chagrin. The same kind that wore ratty cargo shorts with socks and sandals and grilled out on a Sunday, holding small talk with the neighbor from the other side of the fence. (Y/N) was embarrassed that she detected a silver fox quality about him, one that some would miss at first glance.

Well, there would be if he hadn't so clearly died his hair back to its former Vantablack glory. Still, fetching silvery hair peeked out on one side, like he had been enormously stressed, but only on one side of his body.

It was like he sprung fully-formed from (Y/N) 's fantasies when she was a yearning eighteen-year-old, the hot History teacher, the actor old enough to be her father, the distinguished businessman. Were his daddy issues senses tingling, or was he just that bold that he believed he could have anyone he wanted?

He was distracting with his nobly angular face and broad shoulders; she almost didn't hear him.

"A short stack for a short stack, eh?" 

(Y/N) laughed awkwardly, not knowing how to respond. A part of her wished he would walk on past to the restroom and leave her be, but she was never one to be lucky enough to weasel out of uncomfortable interactions, especially not when her cheeks were so visibly warming up.

"You new in town?" He grunted as he plopped down heavily in the booth directly across from her, the plastic cushion creaking as he settled in.

"I am. I just moved here about two weeks ago. Just now got finished unpacking." (Y/N) gave her polite, "please-leave-me-alone smile," while wringing her clammy hands under cover of the table. Something about the man made her nervous. His dark eyes were sharp as razors, but the faint lines beneath them gave him a soft melancholy—loneliness.

"You know, most people are trying to get out of this place, not move in?"

"So, I've heard. I don't think it's so bad." She added before taking a sip of mocha. 

"It's not if you know where to go." he smiled shrewdly. "I'm Ash, by the way. Ash Williams." He extended his hand. (Y/N) was surprised he hadn't cracked a side-ways grin and thrown her finger-guns instead. 

(Y/N) quickly set her fork down on the edge of her sticky plate to gently shake his hand. It was warm, rough, and much larger than her own. 

"(Y/N)." She introduced herself.

Ash pulled back his hand and whistled wolfishly. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. The bird outside cooed wistfully again. A bad omen, surely. After eyeing (Y/N), who felt like a shrinking violet under his gaze, Ash shook his head and threw an arm over the booth carelessly. It was then when (Y/N) saw his cybernetic prosthetic hand. She tried her best not to stare.

"Damn it. I don't think I'm getting my eggs this time tomorrow." His imitation fingers drummed impatiently." But," He leaned in. "I will settle for your " _sunny-side_ " up." 

Ash gave his best movie-star grin as if it were the smoothest line ever delivered. (Y/N) looked jolted out of her body, her eyes wide and confounded.

"I...I..." She stammered dumbly. For some reason, she didn't have the urge to tell him off. As cheesy as his pick-up line was, it was flattering to receive such attention from a handsome older man.

"I know you're not _over easy_ , but just humor me before I have to _scramble_."

(Y/N) let her shoulders drop, and she finally relaxed into a giggle. There was something so oddly charming about him. He was always the first person to approach her since she moved in.

"Okay, that _was_ pretty clever, but are you really going to flirt with me? We only just met."

"I'm old school, baby. No time is off-limits."

"Uh-huh..." She arched her brow skeptically but was unable to control the growing smile.

Leaning forward further, Ash plucked a blackberry off her plate and popped it into his mouth, making eye contact as he bit down.

"That was the toll in advance." He swallowed and winked.

"The toll for what?" (Y/N) asked.

"I'm thinkin' I'm gonna take you around town, show you all the grade-A slop in this pig's trough. Whaddya say, short stack? Doin' anything at eight tonight?"

(Y/N) could hear silverware clattering in the kitchen as if she was trapped in an echo chamber. A waitress pushed through the double doors of the galley into the dining room. Her eyes instantly narrowed like a territorial cat's when she saw Ash had invited himself over to (Y/N) 's booth. In a huff, she walked past the pair to deliver three glasses of orange juice.

Ash swiped noted the cool breeze but was unperturbed. He swiped the napkin from across the table and scribbled down his phone number with practiced quickness as if giving an autograph.

"Catch ya on the flip-flop." He patted the napkin before standing up as if hammering home the reminder.

(Y/N) let out a shaky breath when he was just out of earshot. The waitress seemed to materialize at her table when the coast was finally clear, her tray at her hip. 

"He's a bit of a celebrity around these parts." She bottle-blonde said with a grimness in her voice as she tore off (Y/N) 's ticket and laid it on the end of the table.

"Really?" (Y/N) was almost afraid to ask why, given the server's dour tone.

"Yeah. Did he give you a spiel about how he lost his hand already?"

"Not yet. I was wondering about that, though."

"He told me it got bitten off by a shark when he was trying to save a little girl from drowning."

(Y/N) 's eyes were round with bewilderment. "R-Really?"

"Fair enough, right? But the next week, he came in and told another young thing like yourself that it got severed when he rushed into a house fire to save a dog and a bookshelf tell on his arm."

(Y/N) stared down silently at her cold pancakes. What a fool she was for being charmed, even for a moment. He was a player through and through.

"You should probably just keep to yourself. That guy's bad news." The waitress added quietly before turning and heading back for the clattering of the kitchen.

(Y/N) muttered a quick 'thank you.' 

She sat in silence as she simmered in her thoughts, eyes locked on the messy red penmanship on her napkin. She had been so lonely, even before her move. Having just unpacked, she hadn't had much time to explore the downtown area. There was a bouquet of warning signs, but being as famous as Ash Williams was said to be, he wouldn't be stupid enough to attempt anything. It was a small town and his every move under a microscope.

(Y/N) was curious as to how he got his reputation. Just one night couldn't be so wrong, could it?

(Y/N) was peeking through the blinds, jittery and unsure of herself, trying not to sit and rumple her skirt. At ten-til-eight, a 1973 Oldsmobile Delta 88 pulled into (Y/N) 's driveway. Ash threw open the driver's side door and slammed it shut with haste. She could hear him stomp up the steps to her door and help her breath, waiting for the-

_Knock, knock, knock._

(Y/N) tested her smile in the hallway mirror, checking to see if she had lipstick on her teeth. After waiting a few more seconds, (Y/N) hesitantly unlocked the door.

Her heart thrummed in her throat. 

"Well, hello there, short stack."

Ash's eyes were so dark. Like coffee, violin, and cello, sunlight on oak wood. They were both intimidating and comforting, warm, welcoming. 

"Hi." She whispered.

"I'm kind of surprised that you called."

"Why's that? You're the first person who's been the least bit welcoming here." (Y/N) grinned, adjusting her purse on her shoulder. She tried to take a deep breath. The spring wind was sweet with the delicate smell of warm earth and approaching rain. "The waitress did say you were bad news, though."

"Did she now? And that didn't scare you off?"

"Should I be scared?"

"Only of what we might run into, but I can, scout's honor, say I have never steered anyone into harm's way and not been able to keep them safe. Well, only about a handful, but who's counting?"

(Y/N) laughed obliviously. Her taking the not-so-joke as a joke put Ash at ease. The fewer questions, the better. 

They drove up and down every street of downtown Elk Grove. Ash gleefully pointed out every bar and hole-in-the-wall food shack. He said it all sucked, but it was part of the charm. The old buildings were dull beige, chestnut, hazel, and fox brown, dissolved by the cornflower blue of approaching night. (Y/N) had laughed to near-tears multiple times at Ash's bar stories. He was such a compelling narrator; she didn't realize they hadn't passed a business in a few minutes. There was nothing but towering trees.

"Where are we headed now?" She chimed. 

"Only to the best spot this place has to offer." Flicking on his turn signal, the Oldsmobile pulled onto a gravel road under a dark grove. There was a dilapidated sign that read "Deerborn Park." The took a right into a parking lot and pulled up to the very edge. A cold lake dappled with moonlight came into view. 

(Y/N) heart flipped up into her throat, and she struggled to gulp it back down. 

"It's lovely." She managed as she scanned the silently shimmering lake. 

She could feel Ash's eyes on her moonlit face. Much to her surprise, warm fingers gripped her chin. Her eyes darted to Ash.

"I see your squirming over there."

She felt her lungs deflate involuntarily, and her cheeks fill with heat. "Am I reading you wrong? Your thighs _do_ keep squeezing together."

"S-sorry, I... You're just..."

"It's okay, baby. You don't need to be shy. Come give me some sugar." He patted his lap, similarly to how he patted the napkin that morning in the diner.

He _really_ did mean it when he said he was "old school." 

They looked at each other, (Y/N) cursing the divide of the center console.

Instinct took over, and (Y/N)'s lips opened in submission to the older man's. Despite being unsurprising, a whimper escaped from inside her throat when he dove in with no hesitation. Though he may act like it, Ash was no hormonal frat boy. There was no mistaking that he was all man and experienced in the trade. It was clear he was in his element, and the fact that (Y/N), as timid and unsure of her self she was, had evoked the reaction in him was enough to make her vertiginous.

His metallic hand was chilling its way down her forearm.

After the wet, urgent twining of tongues, (Y/N) was on Ash's lap with her back to his firm chest.

"I'm gonna destroy you in the best possible way, baby." He said huskily against the shell of her ear.

(Y/N) felt she should've been shocked or offended, letting things get hot and heavy on the first outing. It wasn't even a first date, was it? And the thought of someone stumbling across them glowed like an ember in the back of her mind, but the idea Ash being inside her was quickly stomping it out. 

He shoved her blouse and bra up, exposing her naked breasts.

"A-ah...Ash..."

He rolled her breasts in his big, warm hands. The roughness of his skin sent a tingling heat creeping down to her core. He was slowly building up the anticipation, the white-hot tension, the need to start begging for him. He cupped both of her breasts, lifting and pressing them together from behind. Before it became crushing madness, Ash began tugging and pinching her nipples, loving how small and delicate they were in between his fingers.

"What is it? You like having your tits played with?" He teased. His rich, bassy voice vibrated through (Y/N)'s back, and she squirmed pathetically against his growing bulge, the tops of her thighs bumping the steering wheel. He smiled into the warm crook of her neck, inhaling her perfume, before attacking it with sloppy kisses. The wetness on her neck burned into her like a brand. It burned into her very blood. 

Ash growled against her rapid pulse, as she rocked against him faster still, the primal sound making her cunt clench with desire. She didn't want to resort to the shame of begging, but she needed to be filled up.

"Shit, baby. My voice getting to you?" (Y/N) canted her hips into nothing in reply as he playfully twisted her beaded nipples before engulfing her breasts in his palms and massaging them cruelly. 

" _Ahh-ha-_ **_ha_ **, yeah, it is." He snickered. He knew he was irresistible, the smug jerk. He was intimidating and abrasive, but that was a large part of his appeal. 

With him, she was incredibly hypersensitive. Every breath that fanned over her weak, bowing flesh had her wriggling against him, hysterical with heat. 

His big hands trailed down from her chest, gliding over the plains of smooth, gently fragrant skin, down her stomach. They squeezed her waist briefly, before cupping her hips and grinding in slow tandem with her. (Y/N) 's desperate sigh was carried away in the static of the radio. The host's words were distant and garbled.

(Y/N) closed her eyes and rolled her hips in a soft rhythm, her fingers winding in Ash's dark hair. He palmed her supple thighs before pulling her skirt up over her hips. He could see the delicate cleft of her pussy through her wet panties. 

A wordless cry left her throat when his chest pressed into her back, and his hand cupped between her thighs possessively. Ash exhaled slowly and smirked into her neck. A finger slid up her clothed slit, circling the prominent wet spot. "Aw, don't worry, kid. You won't have to go without it much longer."

Ash was so full of himself and (Y/N) couldn't wait to be full of him too. 

His hand sank into her panties. She could feel his ego inflate at the wet, squelching noises it made when he teased her hole. After a few deep, slow thrusts, he added a second finger. The slight burn as he stretched around his digits was yet another reminder of his size. Despite the mild pain, her body still greedily sucked him in and protested each time he retreated

"Want me to fill it up for ya, baby?" he asked when his fingers were free. He parted her folds with a thumb. (Y/N) 's fingers scraped at Ash's neck, playing with the hair at the nape.

Time of The Season by The Zombies crackled onto the radio and (Y/N) cautiously turned around on Ash's lap to face him, trying not to knee him in the wobbly process. He kept smoldering eye contact as he wrenched his belt and dress pants open in an exasperated huff. 

(Y/N) gulped in preparation as Ash dragged down his fly. He leaned back into the crook of her neck and sucked at her jumping pulse as he pulled his cock out. (Y/N) 's eyes opened at the throbbing heat pressed against her pussy.

Ash gripped himself at the base, amidst his pubic curls and nudged the head of his cock against (Y/N) clit from uneath her panties, dragging a warm trail of pre-cum against her wanting skin. (Y/N) wrapped her arms around Ash's strong neck as he rubbed himself against her. 

_Time of The Season_ by The Zombies crackled onto the radio, and (Y/N) felt the tips of her ears flush as her sighs melded with those in the song.

Hesitantly, (Y/N) spread her knees wide, with one of them pushing into the car door. He reached down between their bodies, gathering some of her wetness on his fingers. He lifted his glistening fingers to his cock and stroked her natural lubrication to his shaft, groaning at the sensation. 

_'It's the time of the season_

_When love runs high'_

Rain began knocking against the windshield until it grew into obscuring sheets. They were cocooned in their own little world, with no sound but ragged breathing and the radio playing low. They were haloed by the cold glow of the moon and a single streetlamp; both vibrating, breath is mingling in each other's hair.

_And this time, give it to me easy_

_And let me try with pleasured hands_

He rubbed his cock along her folds, (Y/N) responding with a needy whimper as she wiggled in impatience. There was a painful throb of emptiness inside her. She gasped when Ash positioned the head at your entrance, her thighs straining against his as he started pushing inside. 

Ash squeezed her ass, grunting.

The initial stretch burned. Ash, being perceptive, paused for a few seconds so they could both regroup before he pulled back out and bared down again. He was insistent, working his way into her body inch by inch until her world nothing but the feel of his thick cock. 

"Feel good inside you, baby?"

"M-mhm..."

_'To take you in the sun to (promised lands)_

_To show you every one_

_It's the time of the season for loving'_

She felt every ridge of his cock drag against her sensitive insides, which fluttered around him.

_'What's your name?_

_Who's your daddy?'_

"Yeah, 'who's _your daddy_?'" he repeated the lyric, squeezing her ass again.

The words shot through her, causing more wetness to gush out. Pausing, (Y/N) started unbuttoning Ash's scratchy dress shirt, but he stopped her at the half-way point by driving his hips upwards. (Y/N) back arched, and her hardened nipples scraped deliciously against his chest hair. 

Ash let out a wrecked moan. Gripping her hips tightly, he started up a steady and intense rhythm, thrusting deep, causing her to stretch around him again and again. 

Ash wasn't the most resilient when it came to sex, but he was digging his feet in, trying to hang on despite (Y/N) soft cries and clinging hands. 

She began meeting his thrusts, using all of her energy to force herself down harder to grind _heavier._

He laughs shakily, licking his lips.

"Come on, sweetheart, fuck yourself on my cock." 

It was all the incentive she needed. As Ash backed off a bit, (Y/N) tried to maintain the pace he had set. "That's it." his lifeless, cybernetic hand gripped her ass before reeling back and smacking it with zeal.

(Y/N) yelped, her breasts mashing against Ash's half-way unbuttoned shirt. 

A sob tore from her as his cock impaled her in one particular hard drop of her cunt. Ash was so deep inside her; she could feel the prickle of his pubic hair at her slit. She clenched around him, abdomen slowly tightening. Her thighs cramped as her hips rolled, chasing her impending orgasm. Ash was only contributing a half-thrust now and then, trying not to let himself go too quickly. Her chest was engulfed in a stinging inferno at her exertion, but she needed him more than she needed air. 

She looked into his dark, half-lidded eyes and sobbed hopelessly. Her pussy clenched around him repeatedly as he swelled inside her. "Come on baby, come for me. Come all over _Daddy_ 's cock."

The heavy drag of his cock was hitting every pleasurable nerve ending until she was whispering unintelligibly. 

He moved his flesh-hand downwards and rubbed his thumb over her clit. The effect was immediate, a hoarse cry from the Delta into the dark expanses of the park, as the pleasure became unbearable. 

"Come for _Daddy_."

The words gave her body the final blow it needed. Her pussy snapped around his cock as the orgasm cut through her. Ash's hips suddenly buck up involuntarily, finally allowing himself to cum. He shuddered, bowing into her chest with a strangled moan. 

'God, I'm making him cum. He's cumming for me.'

(Y/N) felt a rush of dizzying pride swell in her heaving chest. She finally stopped moving, feeling her body radiate pulses of warm, sleepy pleasure that blossomed outwards from her core, running to her head to her toes. 

After the hoarse pants had subsided, Ash cleared his throat and swallowed hard, pushing a sweaty strand of hair back in place. 

(Y/N) didn't know what to say and was relieved when Ash leaned in to kiss her. It wasn't as intense as before; instead, it was tired, grateful, and reassuring.

"Let's do breakfast again tomorrow." He said, "Should I call you or nudge you?"


End file.
